Cela ne peut plus durer!
by Sermina
Summary: Un jeune homme blond était couché sur l’herbe encore humide de la rosée de l’aube se levant. Pourquoi est-il là? Shonen ai: Sasu/Naru! Hors univers!


**Titre de la fiction : "Cela ne peut plus durer !"**

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Shonen ai - hors univers - romance - one shot  
**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent. **

* * *

**Bonne lecture!!**

* * *

**Cela ne peut plus durer ! **

Un jeune homme blond était couché sur l'herbe encore humide de la rosée de l'aube se levant. Devant lui se trouvait un lac reflétant les hésitants et timides rayons de soleil qui apparaissaient peu à peu alors qu'une douce brise venait caresser le visage du jeune endormi.

Sentant peu à peu une chaleur lui chatouiller le corps, le jeune homme ouvrit ses yeux avant de les plonger dans l'astre rayonnant face à lui. Il finit par s'asseoir, attendant quelques minutes de façon à ce que le voile blanc éblouissant sa vue disparaisse.

L'endroit était désert mais si une personne était passée par là, elle aurait de suite remarqué les cernes visibles sous les yeux cyans mais rougis du jeune homme. Ce dernier finit par se lever complètement, reprenant le chemin emprunté la veille. Il marcha ainsi durant une demi-heure avant d'arriver devant un petit restaurent où il entra. Après avoir mangé un semblant de petit déjeuner, il paya et se leva à la recherche de sa moto garée sur les lieux, tard dans la soirée de la veille. Il la regarda un instant avant d'enfiler son casque et de la chevaucher. En moins d'une minute, il fonçait déjà en direction de la capitale.

Tous les week-ends c'était la même chose, tous les week-ends une différente et cela le blond ne pouvait le supporter. Cela faisait un an que cela durait.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés par hasard dans le restaurent où les employés des deux plus grandes entreprises de la ville se côtoyaient pour y déjeuner. Le blond avait commencé à venir taper la discussion parce qu'il n'aimait pas se retrouver seul. Tous ses collègues avec qui il était amis n'étaient pas présents ce jour là, c'est donc tout naturellement qu'il était allé vers un jeune homme brun qui comme lui mangeait seul. De fils en aiguilles, ils étaient devenus amis. Le blond travaillait pour la plus grosse agence de publicité alors que le brun était ingénieur dans la fabrication et création d'objet de luxe. Ils avaient partagés leurs idées, leurs expériences, leurs savoirs et très vite leur collaboration s'avéra avantageuse pour les deux entreprises qui décidèrent de passer un premier contrat entre elles, alliant leurs procédés. Très vite, les deux jeunes hommes furent contraints de travailler ensemble car leur duo faisait des merveilles : le blond ciblait à la perfection la clientèle pendant que le brun s'occupait du côté pratique et usuel des objets avant de s'entendre ensemble sur la commercialisation de leur produit.

N'ayant aussi bien l'un que l'autre que le travail dans leur vie, passant près de vingt heures sur vingt-quatre ensemble, lorsqu'un logement de luxe de cent mètres carrés se proposa, c'est naturellement qu'ils se mirent d'accord pour y habiter ensemble. N'ayant pas l'argent pour s'en payer un de cette taille seul aussi cher, alliant ainsi l'utile à l'agréable puisque leur amitié ne cessait de croitre.

Tous allait parfaitement bien jusqu'au moment où à force de côtoyer le brun, le blond développa bien plus qu'un simple lien amical avec son collègue et ami.

Derrière la vitre de son casque, le blond soupira en repensant à leur rencontre.

Le reste était allé très vite, le brun était beau et plaisait énormément et celui-ci ne s'en plaignait pas mais au contraire en profitait. Tous les vendredis et samedis soirs, le brun partait à la recherche d'une conquête à mettre dans son lit le soir même, donnant un concert de gémissements et plaintes aux alentours d'une heure du matin que le blond entendait avec aisance depuis sa chambre. Les semaines passèrent et le blond put de moins en moins supporter ce supplice. Ainsi un de ces soirs, lorsque le brun était sorti vers les huit heures du soir, le blond avait enfourché sa moto avec l'intention de ne revenir qu'au petit matin lorsque le couple aurait fini leurs ébats. Il avait fini par atterrir dans ce petit restaurent où il mangea avant d'aller se balader, essayant d'oublier qu'en cet instant, leur appartement ne devait plus être aussi calme. Il avait marché ainsi deux heures, déambulant, prenant à gauche puis à droite, revenant sur ses pas jusqu'à découvrir une petite clairière entourant un lac.

Ce soir là, il était las et avait fini par s'endormir, bercé par ce lieu paradisiaque. Et tout naturellement, il était revenu tous les vendredis et samedis suivants depuis maintenant un an.

Le jeune promoteur esquissa un sourire se rappelant de la tête qu'avait fait son colocataire lorsqu'il avait vu rentrer le lendemain matin.

_- Crétin mais t'étais où, bordel ? Je t'ai cherché partout !_

_- On n'est pas marié Sasuke, j'ai encore le droit de faire ce que je veux non ? Toi tu ne te prives pas que je sache !_

Le blond sourit, oui il ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça avant et le visage toujours inexpressif du brun avait été étiré par la surprise : les yeux ronds, la bouche légèrement entre ouverte, les joues rosies. Ce qu'il pouvait être mignon, se rappelle avoir pensé le blond.

Le dénommé Sasuke n'avait jamais plus remis ce sujet sur la table, continuant leur travail comme si de rien était.

Il arriva enfin dans le quartier chic où il louait un appartement avec l'homme qui habitait son cœur. Une fois garé dans l'allée de l'immeuble, il ôta son casque ayant au préalable remplacé sa mine triste par un visage rayonnant de bonheur. Il fallait absolument que le brun ne sache jamais la vérité et la meilleure façon était ce masque si simple mais si dur à porter lorsque son cœur hurlait en se déchirant de douleur.

On était samedi matin, il était alors onze heures et il savait très bien que la conquête qui avait partagé le lit de Sasuke avait été jetée dehors depuis un moment mais on n'était jamais assez prudent, pas moyen qu'il se retrouve face à une de ces poufs qui ne l'aimait que pour sa beauté ou son argent.

Cela faisait maintenant six mois que tous les deux avaient reçus une grosse promotion qui avait fait doubler leur salaire pour avoir fait quadrupler le chiffre d'affaire des deux entreprises. Ils avaient maintenant chacun l'argent pour se payer un appartement seul aussi luxueux que celui qu'ils partageaient et cette idée passait de plus en plus de temps dans le cerveau du blond. S'éloigner de lui, il pourrait l'oublier, après tout le proverbe ne dit-il pas « loin des yeux, loin du cœur » ? Cependant pas si loin que ça puisque leur duo professionnel devait continuer mais c'était déjà ça, non ?

Il finit par pénétrer dans l'appartement hurlant comme à son habitude un :

- Je suis rentré !

Mais ce fut juste un grognement qui lui répondit. Sasuke ne parlait que très peu dans la vie quotidienne, ce qui contrastait beaucoup avec sa vie professionnelle où son débit de parole frôlait celui du blond qui était en tout lieu un moulin à parole.

Le nouveau venu entra pleinement dans le salon où il découvrit son colocataire en pleine lecture sur le canapé alors qu'une légère musique s'élevait dans la pièce.

- Bonne soirée ? demanda le blond.

- Hai.

Il savait qu'il obtiendrait rien d'autre alors reprenant ses habitudes, lui reprit la parole s'inventant une soirée de toute pièce.

- Moi c'était génial, la boite où je suis allé passait mes morceaux préférés, je n'ai pas arrêté de danser en plus j'ai rencontré un ancien copain de lycée,…

Tout en parlant, le blond était passé derrière le comptoir à l'américaine qui séparait le salon de la cuisine commençant à cuisiner. Cela avait été décidé tout naturellement, les tâches ménagères se faisaient à tour de rôle ce qui avait fait râler un bon moment le motard.

- … et puis j'ai rencontré une fille. Un canon en plus on aurait dit Sakura-Chan mais quand même moins jolie qu'elle. On a commencé à discuter, elle était comme moi orpheline, au final on a compté, on avait une trentaine de points communs. Trente, tu te rends compte c'est énorme et puis comme elle commençait à être fatiguée je l'ai raccompagnée chez elle.

D'habitude, il disait seulement qu'il s'était fait draguer, qu'il avait dragué mais sans jamais conclure mais aujourd'hui il s'est dit qu'au point où il était il pouvait aller plus loin après tout, lui couchait toutes les semaines avec des filles différentes, non ?

- Puis elle m'a proposé de boire un dernier verre chez elle, tu comprends je ne pouvais pas refuser alors je suis monté. Temari a un bel appartement, oui je ne t'ai pas dit elle s'appelle Temari. Donc je disais, elle a un joli appartement, il fait le quart du notre mais elle avait vraiment bien aménagé. Nous avons bu quelques verres et de fils en aiguilles on est allé plus loin. Tu sais c'est vraiment une fille bien, on a prévu de se revoir ce soir vers vingts heures sur la place de la ville pour manger ensemble avant d'aller en boite s'amuser, j'ai accepté avec…

Concentré dans son monologue et ses yeux sur les ramens qu'il essayait de préparer, le blond n'avait pas entendu le brun se lever et ce n'est que lorsque ce dernier posa ses mains sur les épaules de son colocataires qu'il arrêta d'inonder l'espace sonore, troublé par cette soudaine proximité.

- Tu parles trop, crétin !

Le blond s'était retourné et son regard océan tomba dans une mer d'encre.

- Hé ! Ne me traite pas comme ça, crétin toi-même.

Sasuke esquissa un petit sourire ce qui surprit profondément le blond. Les doigts du brun étaient toujours sur l'omoplate de son homologue alors que son regard était en cet instant très expressif et d'un sérieux sans pareil. Le blond écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Je vais prendre un appartement seul, posa calmement le brun ses yeux plongés dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

Même si cette idée avait traversé de plus en plus le cerveau du blond, le fait que ce soit le brun qui lui annonce faisait une différence énorme. Il ne le supportait plus ! Il voulait s'éloigner de lui ! Le blond sentit son cœur se serrer et reteint difficilement les larmes qui commençaient à lui chatouiller le coin des yeux.

- Pour… pour… quoi ? bégaya le blond.

Le brun soupira puis s'éloigna de son colocataire, passant à nouveau derrière le comptoir qui tenait office de séparation.

- Ça n'a pas d'importance, j'ai trouvé un autre appartement comme celui là. Tu as largement de quoi payer le tien seul, fit-il en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Le blond s'était figé. Mais bien sûr que cela avait de l'importance, ça avait même énormément d'importance ! Après quelques minutes, le temps qu'il se reprenne, le jeune homme aux cheveux d'or courut dans la chambre de son ami, furieux.

- Je veux savoir pourquoi ? hurla-t-il se plantant devant son homologue qui le regardait un petit sourire triste aux lèvres.

- T'es vraiment têtu quand tu t'y mets, dobe !

- Tu ne partiras pas sans me dire pourquoi ! C'est à cause de moi ? Je parle trop ? Je te saoule ? Ma présence te gène ? Tu as rencontré quelqu'un c'est ça ? Peu importe la raison mais je veux que tu me la dises ! prononça le blond croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine avec un regard remplit de détermination.

- Tu me feras chier jusqu'à ce que je te réponde, c'est ça ? fit Sasuke dans un soupir désespéré.

Son ami acquiesça en silence.

- Si je te le dis, tu me laisses partir sans m'en empêcher ?

Le blond hésita un instant mais finit par répondre.

- C'est d'accord, si tu me le dis, je te laisse partir.

Le brun jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, lâchant un profond soupir avant de se retourner de tout son long.

- Tu vas le regretter, Naruto, fit Sasuke rencontrant à nouveau les yeux de son ami.

Le blond fronça les sourcils, c'était la première fois en un an qu'il l'appelait par son prénom et non par des surnoms qui sonnaient comme des insultes. Mais alors que le dénommé Naruto réfléchissait, il sentit les mains de Sasuke sur sa taille et avant qu'il ne se rende compte de se qui se passe, le brun avait scellé leurs lèvres.

Naruto, surpris, s'était figé, la respiration coupée, son cœur accélérant, mais le brun se retira sans lui laisser le temps de se reprendre et avant de quitter la pièce, murmura :

- Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, Naruto !

Là c'était beaucoup trop pour le jeune homme : cette fois son cœur stoppa sa course dans sa poitrine. Il l'aimait ! Ses sentiments étaient réciproques ! Il avait goûté ces lèvres qu'il désirait tant et pourrait encore les toucher, mais c'est en cet instant qu'il revint à la réalité s'apercevant que le brun n'était plus dans sa chambre. Il fonça dans l'appartement en gueulant un :

- SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!

Mais après avoir fait le tour de toutes les pièces, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : Sasuke lui avait faussé compagnie. Il fonça alors en trombe hors de du logement, passant l'après midi à le chercher, se dirigeant dans tous les endroits que son collègue fréquentait : de son bureau de travail à son bar préféré en passant par le parc de la ville mais rien.

Il rentra alors résigné dans ce qui avait été leur appartement vers dix-huit heures et décida de l'attendre. Il avait dit qu'il allait déménager mais ses affaires étaient là donc il serait obligé de revenir les chercher. Résigné, il s'installa sur le canapé du salon attendant le retour de son aimé.

* * *

Il avait été con, c'était ce qu'il ne cessait de se répéter. Par ce geste et cet aveu, il avait dû perdre son amitié voire pire, peut-être était-il dégouté ! Ils travaillaient ensemble, il n'aurait jamais dû le lui dire, il n'aurait jamais dû tomber amoureux de lui ! Il soupira. Il avait tout fait pour essayer de l'oublier, d'abord couchant avec toutes les filles qu'il trouvait mais voyant que cela ne changeait rien, il avait même essayé avec d'autres hommes. Mais non, il voyait toujours un seul visage, il ne pensait qu'à une seule personne pendant l'acte : son colocataire. Après sa révélation, il avait fui, ne voulant pas affronter son collègue, il savait que lundi matin il se retrouverait face à lui mais en cet instant il avait besoin d'être seul.

Il avait déambulé dans la ville sans but précis, essayant tous les scénarios possibles, de celui où il lui dirait que ce n'est pas réciproque mais qu'il resterai ami à celui où il lirait un dégout profond dans le bleu de ses yeux, lui envoyant en même temps des insultes aussi affreuses les unes que les autres. Naruto était tout sauf professionnel, même s'il faisait son travail à merveille, si sa déclaration l'avait écœuré, il ne l'aurait jamais mis de côté pour le bien de l'entreprise, il le connaissait.

Il soupira. Il leva ses yeux, face à lui l'immense horloge d'un grand magasin à l'est de la ville marquée dix-neuf heures. Il attendrait vingt-et-une heures avant d'aller récupérer ses affaires, il avait rendez-vous avec cette Temari donc il ne devrait pas être là. Il finit par s'installer sur une terrasse d'un café, commandant une vodka, décidé à patienter calmement encore deux heures.

Il s'arrêta au deuxième verre, ne voulant pas être saoul pour pouvoir trouver un hôtel pour ce soir. Il avait menti à Naruto, il n'avait pas trouvé d'appartement. Cette idée lui avait traversé l'esprit plus d'une fois mais il ne l'avait jamais fait. Même s'il savait qu'il se faisait du mal, inconsciemment il ne voulait pas quitter le blond qui mettait du soleil dans sa vie. Mais lorsque son colocataire avait sous-entendu qu'il avait couché avec cette Temari et qu'il comptait la revoir, il ne put en supporter d'avantage.

* * *

Une demi-heure avant l'heure fatidique, il paya ses consommations et partit d'un pas calme vers son ancien appartement.

Il entra doucement dans le corridor. Étrange la porte n'était pas verrouillée ! Il avait dû être vraiment en colère et dans la précipitation avait oublié de la fermer à clefs. Il poussa un profond soupir et se dirigea vers le salon mais au moment d'y pénétrer, il se figea. Devant lui, Naruto qui avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir s'était levé.

Le regard de son ex-colocataire glaça le brun. Pour la première fois, il vit de la colère au fond de ses prunelles azurs. Non seulement il l'avait embrassé sans sa permission mais en plus à cause de lui il avait raté son rendez-vous… à cette pensée le brun sourit intérieurement. Le fait qu'il ait préféré l'attendre plutôt que de rejoindre cette femme lui faisait plaisir, et ce même si c'était pour lui dire qu'il le détestait. Le brun avança de deux pas, se trouvant alors à trois mètres de son ami.

- Je viens juste récupérer mes affaires et je me casse, fit Sasuke d'un ton neutre.

- Non !

La réponse du blond était claire et autoritaire. Naruto franchit les quelques mètres le séparant du jeune homme face à lui et arrivé à sa hauteur, sa main gifla d'un claquement sec la joue de Sasuke alors que sa tête suivit le mouvement, se tournant sur la gauche.

Oui, il avait bien mérité celle là !

- Ne m'embrasse jamais plus sans ma permission, fit la voix dure de l'homme à la chevelure des blés.

Ne plus l'embrasser ? Cela voulait dire qu'il allait quand même rester ami, non pas tant mais au moins collègue. Mais alors qu'il était en pleine réflexion, il sentit les deux mains de son aimé se poser sur ses joues pour le ramener face à lui et avant qu'il ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit, ce fut cette fois le blond qui posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux en son maximum puis finit par les fermer, savourant ce touché, oubliant le pourquoi du comment.

Quelques secondes après, Naruto s'écarta de son petit ami, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- Moi aussi je suis tombé amoureux de toi, Sasuke ! prononça tendrement le blond.

Sasuke resta figé quelques secondes avant de sentir son cœur sauter de joie et un sourire épanouit s'élargit sur ses lèvres.

- Je peux te ré embrasser ?

- Maintenant tu n'as plus besoin de me le demander.

Sasuke posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de son futur amant, d'abord doucement, tendrement telle une caresse, tout en posant ses mains sur les hanches de Naruto. Mais ce dernier rapprocha d'un mouvement brusque leurs corps qui s'enflammèrent dès qu'ils entrèrent en contact. La langue du brun se faufila alors dans la cavité buccale entrouverte de son vis-à-vis entreprenant un baiser beaucoup moins innocent que les deux précédents. Leurs doigts commencèrent à se faufiler à la découverte du corps de l'autre.

Peu importe le pourquoi du comment, peu importe qui était cette Temari, peu importe toutes les filles passées dans le lit du brun, peu importe l'appartement soit disant déjà loué par Sasuke, peu importe le comportement à adopter lorsqu'ils iraient travailler lundi matin, peu importe tous ses détails. Ils auront tout le weekend, toute la semaine, tout le mois, toute l'année, toute leur vie pour s'attarder sur ce genre de question, pour l'instant ils avaient deux ans d'amour refoulé à exprimer envers l'autre. La nuit venait à peine de commencer…

Owari ! ! !

* * *

Sasuke : Tu comptes te faire pardonner ton one shoot précédent, c'est ça ?

Moi : Vi et non !

Naruto : Ça veut dire quoi ?

Moi : Ça veut dire qu'au départ non, c'est juste une idée qui met venue lorsqu'Azerty est allée se coucher, me laissant seule mais bon si je peux me faire pardonner avec moi ça me va !!

Azerty : Je crois que je devrais te laisser seule plus souvent alors !

Naruto : Moi, je ne suis pas d'accord, pourquoi Sasuke il couche avec des tas de filles et de mecs et que moi non ?

Sasuke : Tu ne vas pas te plaindre dobe ? Je te rappelle que dans « Sous le masque » c'est toi qui couche avec tout le monde.

Naruto : D'abord dobe toi-même, ensuite je te ferai remarquer que tu as couché avec Sakura et Neji et encore je suis sûr qu'il y en a eu d'autre…

Sasuke : Grrrrrrrr

Moi : Oh, on se calme les bishôs, moi si j'ai écrit ça ce n'est pas pour que vous vous disputiez !!

Naruto (saute dans les bras du brun) : JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE MON SASU-CHAN ! JE T'AIME !

Sasuke (resserrant l'étreinte contre le blond) : Moi aussi, je t'aime dobe !

Moi : Oh c'est tout mimi ! Et vi tout est bien qui finit bien !!


End file.
